zegafightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn
' Shawn is a full saiyan and the student of both Davon and Brien and he is the hero of the 3rd Generation of Florence Bertell.' 'Story' Shawn is a half-saiyan born in ancient time while being in sub-cyro state preventing to be born until time, but he soul transport a new bodies to watch the events, at some point the soul return to him while giving him fragment memories, Shawn is hyper active boy, get thrills from fighting strong like the prevouis protangaist he has 10 Tailed Demon Wolf in him, Shawn does most fight serouis and made more impact to people where Brien & Davon left from, Deep down Shawn don't realise his recklessness at time, when he's in his Dark Hadou form, Shawn becomes more of mindless warrior with both Beast & Fighters Instinct fighting to killed, Shawn does a affection towards Mira, During the 3 Timeskip Shawn became more serious and felt like Antione was holding him back to become stronger, he seek out power from a Powerful Vemonness user, Shawn made his self distant from everything and not caring about, taking the path of power & revenge. As Darkness of the Revenge took over Shawn became more crueler but thanks to Antione he slowy shown his old self slowly returning, After his final battle with Antione, Shawn began to change back to his old self, Shawn also made up for his sins. Shawn treats each characters differently. 'Florence Bertell Fighters: New Generation' Shawn is a half saiyan-human, Shawn is a gifted boy with great powers & unknown mystery past. Shawn was trained by Brien but when left he training was incomplete instead Nomiki & Eric train him along side Terrell as his training parnter. During his journey his adventure has been split into 2 later as one. The New Generation Tournament for Florence Bertell Begins as new blood & fighters enter with old faces too. testing out his training & battles he been through Shawn make it the finals 'Florence Bertell Fighters: Hard Impact' 'Florence Bertell Fighters: Slick Strike' 'Florence Bertell Fighters 6' 'Florence Bertell Fighters 7' 'Florence Bertell Fighters: Return of TEST' 'Florence Bertell Fighters: New Bonds' 'Florence Bertell Fighters: Military Assault' 'Florence Bertell Fighters: Dragon Impact' 'Florence Bertell Fighters: Howling Wulf' 'Florence Bertell Fighters: Rage Of The Tiger' 'Florence Bertell Fighters: Forbidden Battle' 'Florence Bertell Fighters: Broken Bond' As Shawn leave from Baltimore, to seek power for his lost mystery past, he was contronted by Antione for one last battle with him 'Florence Bertell Fighters: The Unbroken Bond' Shawn focus his revenge towards he's father, while looking for new team 'Florence Bertell Fighters: Chain Of The Unknown Past' '3 Year Training Saga' 'Small Story' During the 3 years a new evil was coming, Shawn left train for 3 years, he train in the Time Chamber, but offered a training request, Sasuke Uzuamki the Grandson of Naruto anf the Grandson of Sasuke, Shawn for 2 years but originaly 3 years due to the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber, Shawn has grown up and is more like his other side Yami''Dawn''Dami, after then went and reunited with his but with a corrupted past that's hunt's him. 'Background Story' ' ' Shawn left Florence Bertell and Antione searching for him, Shawn left Antione as a shadow of the past, before this Shawn looking for Antione, but Mira told Shawn, he went off training, with Davon Sensei, Shawn had a smirk on his face, and said to be the best, train with best, Shawn needed new moves to get stronger Shawn & Mira enounter Yaki, Shawn lost but Yaki was going to kill him but Mira stop her with her Shinnku Hadouken but knock unconscious after Shawn tried to use his Shagetsu but Yaki use insert a forbbiden seal power beyond dark hadou and hard for Shawn to control, when he uses Super Saiyan, Shimigami, Bankai, Shiki, or other transformation it will activate, Shawn was determine to win after a week Shawn woke up in Mira's House, after they recover from the battle with Yaki, etc. Shawn went to the Sound Village to search for Sasuke ask him train Sasuke accept his request, then he went to Irvington St to talk to John Scott, they train on the rooftop, after then he train with Brien for a 1 year- 6 months, Shawn met with Antione after he return from training, battle Shawn was realized why he didn't get stronger threw the years or battles, this act force Antione to fight, But Eric Williams stop them but shawn left the School and then, he fought and Antione and won, Shawn left to find Yaki, Shawn wasn't the same since then. Zega Fighters Tag Tournament 2 'Super Zega Fighters' Shawn (D&F EX) Shawn is a full saiyan , from Earth, and is the son of the Great Saiyan Hero Shihan descendant of the Phillips Clan, Shawn was raise by his Adopted Father & Mother Hina, not knowing his real father Shawn was wild spirit kid, One day he met a boy name Terrell they had the urge to fight, they fought countless hours everyda, and develop a rival, during a walk to school he was attack by 2 Hollows & Arrcancar, Shawn show fearless reaction, then he fought the Hollows & awaken a incredile, during the other he had ancient alt-ego in him, Shawn was train by Nomiki & Eric , Like Brien,Akeen,Kelly, & Davon Shawn was next in line to be Earth protector, during many battle Shawn met his tough match, Antione & Raysean , Shawn & Antione became rivals & great friends, several weeks later Shawn was kidnapped by TEST , & was clone & DNA was use for experiments, some point he escape, Shawn met his father Shihan was killer of his family & multiplate him mentally, spiritiual, emotion, throughout Time & space, he set on a path of Revenge & Revolution leaving his past, He tried to Antione bring him back, during every encounter, Shawn manage to get Revenge while going long path with his TEAM, he find out that Antione is he's half brother, Shawn finally return home to help in the war then finally fights Antione one last time & lost, over time Shawn slowly return to his old self, Shawn eventually graduated from High School, he went on a journey of enlightment, and began to enter the Zega Fighting Tournaments. 20 Years after the 10 years legendary war & aftermath Shawn has been training in the otherworld, he gets a invite from Terrell, to enter the Super Zega Fighting Tournament, and he accepts the invitation, and test his 10 Years training alongside his Zanpakuto (Kensenshi Shomei) Version 2 It Been 10 Years During the 10 Year Legendary War, after the war 10 Years Past, Shawn has been in other world training, he later here the other fighters mention, new Zega Tournament being announced call the Super Zega Fighter Tournament, to enter it so he can test ot his skills and sword Kensenshi Shomei. '10 Year War' '10 Year Aftermath' Shawn when to world of Hollows to get training done, enprovinh his skill left & right 'Super Zega Fighters Calamity/Restriction Trigger' 'EX' Move List